


The Game

by Eliza_Porter



Category: Dinosaur King, Fairy Tail, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, rise of the guardians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Porter/pseuds/Eliza_Porter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Based on a Real Life Role Play I play with my friend*<br/>Join Midnight, Kimberly, Kelly, Anna, and all their friends on adventures!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer: Neither my friend or I claim to own any characters other than the ones stated and any others that my friend or I owns will be stated in an author's note]

***Midnight***  
“Don't you dare treat my wife that way!” Kane yelled at Daimon, who looked up from my face.

“Midnight is our wife, and I can treat her any way I want,” Daimon calmly said. I looked over at Kane, a tear in my eye from the beating that Daimon just gave me.

“Kane, I'm-” I started to say, but was interrupted by the sting of pain. Kane rushed over to Daimon and pushed him out of the room.

“Midnight you're hurt,” He whispered as he came back to my side. I looked at him and tried to put on a smile, but I couldn't.

“Kane, I'm fine,” I whispered just as I started to sway, finally I passed out.

***Daimon***  
“How dare that boy kick me out of my house,” I muttered to Diana. Sighing I bit into my dinner; ma young woman with dark brown hair and delicious blood. The woman got lost and I decided to put her out of her misery. While I was feasting on the woman, Diana was drinking a little boy’s blood. After we finished dinner Diana smiled softly at me before getting up

“I have to go Daimon, I'm only out for a day you know,” She said before walking away. I sighed then got up to go back to my porch

***Kelly***  
“Have a nice stay Robert,” I said sarcastically, while glaring at him. I watched as my stepfather walked to the elevator. I walk over to the sign out sheet and signed out. “I wonder what Kimberly’s up to” I said to myself. I open the door and walk over to Kimberly's house

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer: Neither my friend or I claim to own any characters other than the ones stated and any others that my friend or I owns will be stated in an author's note]


End file.
